User blog:XxxrichguyxxxYT/This will change Jailbreak
Space Station Robbery Overview Space Station robbery is a moderate to a difficult level that requires at least a team of three to pull it off. Criminals climb on of a spacecraft on top of a rocket booster. Mission control will control hit the launch button when the criminals on the rocket are ready. The rocket will launch and separate, then the booster will return to the launch pad and perform a landing while the second stage will continue to transport the spacecraft until it runs out fuel, and after that, it deploys the spacecraft. The spacecraft autonomously dock to one of the space station modules. Criminals will experience a zero-gravity environment and grab science supplies. After supplies are stolen they will return to the spacecraft then mission control will separate the spacecraft and autonomously return to earth. After re-entry spacecraft will fire its engines to softly touch down on land. Criminals now need to transport the supplies to the Volcano base where they collect their cash. Mission Control Rocket Criminals will ride aboard a rocket called "Falcon 9 ". Just like in real life the Falcon 9 can autonomously land back at the landing pad. It uses RP-1 as a propellant and liquid oxygen for oxidizer. RP-1 is a highly refined jet fuel and it's used on many other rockets. The RP-1 inside the rocket chills to -207 degrees Celcius. On the first stage, the Falcon 9 has nine Merlin engines on its first stage and one Merlin vacuum engine on the second stage for efficiency. The sea-level engine on the first stage produces 854 kilonewtons of thrust while the second stage produces 934 kilonewtons of thrust. Speaking of thrust, the Falcon 9 produces 7686 kilonewtons of thrust at liftoff. The top of the rocket supports the traditional fairing for satellite missions and Dragon Spacecraft for International Space Station resupply missions. In real-time, the first stage shuts down from 140 to 180 seconds (140 to 160 reusable and 161 to 180 expendable) and the second stage can burn up to 400 seconds. Spacecraft On top of the Falcon 9, the spacecraft called Crew Dragon is where the criminals will sit during the launch. In real life, in the case of an emergency, the spacecraft is equipped with four powerful abort engine called SuperDraco. Which would accelerate the spacecraft to a speed of 360 miles per hour away from the failing rocket? Also, the SuperDraco engine can accelerate from 0-60 in less than one second. The Spacecraft is separated into 2 sections the capsule and the trunk. The capsule is where astronauts sit during launch and also where pressurized cargo is stored. The trunk is where large unpressurized cargo is stored and also solar panels to generate electricity and radiator panels where heats are removed from the inside of the capsule. Space Station Procedure As the robbery opens, at least two criminals must get inside the mission control. From one to seven criminals need to get inside the rocket Gallery falcon-9.jpg|"Falcon 9" 39684490433_70337aa4e5_o.0.jpg|"Falcon 9 and Crew Dragon" SpaceX_Testing_Merlin_1D_Engine_In_Texas.jpg|"Merlin Engine" 42840169205_0188667d45_k-800x450.jpg|"Crew Dragon" Crew-Dragon-C206-Demo-2-SuperDraco-install-Oct-2019-SpaceX-1-crop-c.jpg|"SuperDraco Engine" Category:Blog posts